Cutting a large circular hole is faster than drilling the same hole, therefore hole saws enjoy wide acceptance and use. As less material is removed, the cut builds less heat, saves tools and time, and takes less effort. A pilot hole is drilled. The pilot hole then guides the hole saw in cutting the larger hole in the workpiece. A slug is the term for the remaining cutout material. The cutout material typically falls into the or below the workpiece. If the area below the workpiece is inaccessible, slug retrieval may be difficult. If the workpiece is tubular, slug retrieval is even more difficult or totally impossible. Leaving the slug behind or within material is often an undesirable option. Of the existing tools designed to assist in slug removal, proper operation is not always possible. Centrifugal devices cannot be relied upon, as debris from the cut hole is likely to foul such devices. Centrifugal devices are further constrained from optimal performance as oftentimes a slow cutting speed is needed in cutting the holes, which negates centrifugal action. A device is needed for slug retention to the hole saw mechanism, and thence removal from the hole. What is needed is a basic device which is works in all conditions, be it slow or rapid revolution of the saw, one which removably replaces a pilot bit in a hole saw and retrieves the slug.